disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Business
"Out of Business" is the first segment of the sixty-third episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on March 31, 2019 alongside "Kelly's World", and is the first segment of the seventh episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Star, Marco and Janna want to take full advantage of Quest Buy's Going Out of Business Sale. Plot Star receives a letter from Quest Buy for a "Going Out of Business Sale". While Star is distraught, Marco is elated as he hates that store. Star reminds him that he bought his "dab-coat, bad-lad, bad-2-da-bone, tri-tone, triple-locking, thumbprint-activated-surity security wallet in Prussian blue" from the store and he decides that to account for any future issue that he will need to buy an additional 16 wallets. As he agrees to go to the store one more time, Janna inexplicably appears out of nowhere and decides to join them. They go through the portal to the store, which is overflowed with customers, and quickly try to make their way to the wallets. As they discover that they are all out, Janna appears, having stolen an employee shirt belonging to Stu, and make their way to the back. The three come across a giant door labeled "Keep Out", but Janna finds a sign reading "Employees Only" and enter. The back room is full of shelves devoid of any items and Marco solemnly acknowledges that he might never get his 16 wallets. Almost immediately, he finds exactly 16 wallets on a shelf. Star is intrigued by this and imagines a living unicorn cake which materializes. The three realize that the room gives anyone exactly what they want and they spend several minutes creating random items for them to enjoy. Over in the corner, a sloth employee reveals himself and the three ask what he whats. He tells them that he is "waiting" which confuses them. The sloth reveals that several people have come to the back room and have become obsessed and shows them past customers who have been kept in cages. He tells them that they will eventually stay as well to feed into their own desires. Star, Marco and Janna all mock this notion; mentioning how they have been through a lot and do not care about anything. However, when Janna creates different Marcos, Marco begins to sympathize, but they leave. After purchasing the wallets, Quest Buy disappears for good. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Fred Tatasciore as Quest Buy sloth clerks Trivia * The same ransomgram monster that delivered a ransomgram to Marco in "Ransomgram" delivers mail to Star in this episode. * At the beginning, Marco and Janna have a conversation very similar to the conversation between Star and Ludo in "Star Comes to Earth". * Quest Buy closes and fades out of existence. * The Stockroom may be the reason why all the clerks at Quest Buy are all sloths. * The music played by the hamster band figurine toy sounds very similar to Alvin and the Chipmunks. International premieres *May 24, 2019 (Southeast Asia) External links *Out of Business at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes